Sesshomaru Are You Mine?
by blooddancer101
Summary: Sesshomaru x OC Rin has died. Sesshomaru saves a half-demon. What happens when they fall in love? complete!
1. Chapter 1

Ame Ishtar age 16 was walking in the forest of death when a spider demon attacked her. She was cut on the side. The demon was going to attack her again when jumping in front of her he swung himself at the spider demon cutting him in half with his claws. Sesshomaru looked about eighteen, but in demon years, he was already of age. He had cut his hair after Inuyasha had gotten married to Kagome. He did not resent his half brother anymore, but was rather jealous that he found love.

Kneeling in front of the girl his hazel eyes showed a tint of emotion. "Are you alright?" After Rin had died he was depressed but because of her, his heart softened, and he was not as cold as he was before. "Miss?"

Ame looked at the demon that saved her. She bows to him and says, "I am ok." She grabs her side in pain. Brushing his now semi short white hair aside, he took a pouch from the back of his neck. "Here turn over on your side. Its herbs, it will help the pain go away, and heal your wound quicker." He put some on his finger waiting for her to turn.

Ame turned; her eyes watch his every move. She asks, "Why help a half demon?" He rubbed the herbs in gently. "Why you say? I guess as atonement on how I treated my own brother. There all done." He put the herb pack back behind his hair. He stood up and patted his kimono. "Can you stand?"

Ame stood but soon fell down again. She says, "I hate this body of mine! It is so weak." Ame looks at the ground sadly. He sighs a bit then helps her up placing one of her hands over his shoulder. "Here you can lean against me and do not beat yourself up too much. Your strong, most half demons would have just lied there but you actually got up. So you're stronger than you know." He smirk formed on his face.

Ame just says, "I'm not strong enough." He looked at her from the corner of his eye. "Now, don't say that. Everyone has their strong points." He steadied her. Then smiled trying to cheer her up. Ame just groaned. Seeing her stubbornness, he just sighed. "So where are you heading?" He said in a monotone voice. He was beginning to return to his emotionless self.

Ame says, "I'm looking for a new home." He looked at her again. "You're welcome to stay with me if you like. I have not had company in awhile, so I do not necessarily mind. It's gotten quite lonely." His face still hidden. Ame says, "Are you sure?" He nodded solemnly. He missed Rin dearly. "I'm…sure…" He looked down remembering her gentle face...her delicate human figure…But she was gone now and there was nothing he could do.

Ame softly kisses his cheek as a sign of thanks. He touched his cheek and his eyes widened. For a moment, she looked like Rin. He smiles lifting her hand and kissing it. "I don't do that that often so please pardon me." They began to walk to Sesshomaru's little home.


	2. Chapter 2

Ame says, "Its ok. What is your name?" He looked at her as they walked. "My name is Sesshomaru. And you?" He looked at her with his whole face turned, but still emotionless. Ame says, "My name is Ame Ishtar."

"It's nice to meet you Miss Ishtar." His eyes softened as they reached his home. He opened the door, and placed her on a chair. "Would you like something to drink?" Ame says, "Yes please Sesshomaru." She looks around the room.

"Alright." He got water from the well, and a piece of bread from a basket. He placed it in front of her. "You can have the room next to mine." Ame nods. She says, "How come you are alone?" Looking away, he sighed. "For awhile I lived with this human girl named Rin. She came of age three years ago...and we fell in love. She loved me and I loved her, but then a couple of years ago, she died suddenly of pneumonia. I was heartbroken and I was left alone. I buried her, and we were to be married but it wasn't meant to be." His eyes faded.

Ame says, "Oh I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." Sesshomaru turned to her. "No, it's alright…You just make me feel a bit more whole again…You have the same presence she did." He chuckled a bit still looking down. Ame says, "I know what you're going through." He looks at her with sympathy. "Ah, similar thing happened to you?" He asked. Ame says, "I was betrothed to a demon lord. I did not want him. I had fallen for a human warrior. He died protecting me from my betrothed."

He nodded. "I understand" He then placed his hand on her head. Ame says, "Thank you." He smiled and sat next to her. "So would you like to sleep now? Or are you up for a game?" He said somewhat childishly. Ame says, "I can stay up for a game." He nodded and stood up. He went to a box in the corner next to Rin's old bed. He opened it and pulled out two balls and a little basket. "This is a bit childish but she grew up with me, and we still played this game before she died. All you have to do is bounce it into the little basket." He placed them on the table. "She always one because she was gentle and she knew her strength. However, for me it was a bit hard because my demon strength is a bit too much. And I was not even trying and it still did not go in. I didn't know my own strength." His face lit up.

Ame grabbed a ball and got it in with one try. Sesshomaru tried. He was determined. It missed. He growled and pouted. "Darn..." He looked at her with a disappointed face. She says, "Let me help you." She guides his hand and the ball goes in. He blinks at her touch, but then he smiled at it went in. "Yay! Thank you." He caught sight of her face and his eyes sparkled. She looked so much like Rin. He sighed. She giggles and says, "You're welcome."


	3. Chapter 3

Sesshomaru smiled for the first time in awhile. He out of nowhere hugged her. "Thank you so much Ame!" He had finally got it in, and with her help. He smiled and did it again this time by himself. He thought of her, and gentle thoughts and it went in. His eyes lit up. Ame blushes as he hugged her. She says, "No problem."

He then yawned. "Okay." He smiled. As he lay his claws on the table. Ame stood and asks, "Could you show me where my room is?" Sesshomaru blinked. "Alright. He walked to his door then pointed across from it. "There, it was Rin's old room but you can have it…" He said in almost a whisper.

She kisses his cheek and says, "Thank you good night." He touches his cheek, and stares blank faced. "Okay. Goodnight..." He closed his door and lay on the floor with his pillow. Ame lies on her bed and listens to the rain outside. He suddenly dreams of Rin. "Rin…why did you have to leave...me…?" He growls in his sleep. "I left because it was my time." "But..." She disappeared. "NO! RIN!" He sat up in bed. Ame hears him scream and runs to his side. She asks, "You okay?"

Sesshomaru looks at her disgusted with himself. He turns away. "I'm…fine..." He brushes his white bangs from his eyes and looks down. Ame says, "You are not fine." She lies with him. His hazel eyes filled with anger for his rudeness and how soft he'd become. He lord Sesshomaru, the lord of the domain, son to a great warlord was merciless, emotionless. Then Rin came along, and she changed him. Ame too. He hated how soft he'd become. Turning his face to her, he looked at her. "Yes...?"

She kisses him on the lips. Sesshomaru's eyes widened. Then he just let the kiss pass. "Ame...I thank you for your kindness, b-but I'm really fine…there's nothing to worry about. And if you please...do not tease me…" He looked away a bit aggravated and yet calmed. Ame looks away. She bows and says, "I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru." She ran out of the room. She went to her bed and cried. She missed her old love so much. She thinks, "How can I kiss another man? Sesshomaru misses his love too. How could I ever think of kissing him? I am sorry my love, forgive me." Ame's tears fall to the floor. She felt so confused and lost.

He blinked and then after a couple of minutes he ran after her. He gently sat by her side. "I'm sorry, what you did was not wrong, and ...please do not call me "Lord" Sesshomaru...just…Sesshomaru." He turned her face toward him and wiped her tears away. "It's alright I'm the one who was rude." Ame says, "I shouldn't have kissed you. You miss Rin. I still am in love with my old love."

Reluctantly he nodded his head. "You are right, but I shouldn't have shunned your company." He still looked down but he was soft in his voice. Ame's eyes looked at him and she just knew she had to leave. He automatically understood her expression. "You…don't have to go you know. My heart may not be healed, and neither is yours...but...it's better if people try to heal with another..." His hazel eyes glowed in the dark. His face was still emotionless, but not cold. It had a sudden soft touch to it. Like back when he was with Rin.


	4. Chapter 4

Ame says, "I just don't want us hurting one another." He stares blank faced then moves his lips slightly. "You wont...We won't…Just please, do not go. I don't want to be left alone to die..." He looked at Rin's kimono hanging on the wall. Ame says, "You won't die. I can't stay." Her eyes filled with tears. The blood moon was out and she turned human. She has light blue hair. Soft blue eyes. And much softer skin. She says, "Oh great now I'm human." Sesshomaru blinked unwillingly. "You're...like...my...baby…brother…" He was now on his knees leaning towards her. He placed one hand on her shoulder. "No need to hide it from me, I will not shun you...or attack you." He softened his eyes. "You are more beautiful as a human than you are demon." He smiled for once.

Ame wanted to cry so badly. Sesshomaru was acting like her lost lover. She got on her knees and hugged Sesshomaru. Gasping for a moment he then placed his hand on her head and stroked her hair. "It's alright." Ame cried in his arms. He hugs her closer, and pulls the hair from his eyes. "It's okay. I won't disown or abandon you. Okay? So don't try to runaway or hide." Ame looked him. She felt safe in his arms. She loved that feeling. She says, "I won't hide or runaway." She wanted stay in his arms forever. Ame felt so tired and she knew she was safe in his arms. So she went asleep right in his arms. Her hands griped his kimono.

Pulling her gently close he held her. Narrowing his eyes he drifted to sleep as well. "I'm sorry Rin...but…My heart needs to heal. Goodnight my sweet, may you rest in peace." He fell asleep on her head. Ame says in her sleep, "I'm sorry Damien."

Next Morning

Sesshomaru wakes up to find himself sleeping on the floor. He gets up and leaves Ame to sleep. "A shower should do for now." He went outside jumping in the lake. He then came up and shook his head back and forth. His white hair shimmered as he put his kimono back on. Ame woke up and saw Sesshomaru was not there. She ran outside and blushed when she saw him bathing. She quickly turns away. She is a demon again. He turned around at the sound of her voice. "Good morning." He stated as her slipped his arm into the sleeve. "Ah, I see your back to your normal self. I still think either way you're pretty." He said blank faced as he approached her.

Ame still wouldn't look at him. She hated when men saw her blush. She says, "Thank you." He casually placed his hand on her head. "You're welcome." He then moved his bangs from his golden eyes. "So, what do you usually eat for breakfast?" He asked as he unsheathed his claws. Ame says, "Usually I don't eat breakfast." He retracted his claws and sighed. "Me neither." He then walked passed her and took an apple from the tree. "Here, these are sweet." He handed her the apple with an emotionless face. Ame took the apple slowly. She still did not trust him or any full demon. He pulled away once she had the apple in hand. "I guess I'll leave you be for a bit." He put his hand in his Kimono sleeve and began to walk off by the trees. She ate the apple. She found a big hot spring. She hid from his view to bath.


	5. Chapter 5

While she remained back at his house Sesshomaru jumped through the trees. He stopped by to see his brother. "Hey Inuyasha you home?" He asked in a reserved tone. Inuyasha had grown up quite a bit since Naraku's death. He and Kagome had had a son and were now await the arrival of their second child. "Yo, what are you up to Sesshomaru?" He sighed. "I'm good. But..." He released his hand from his Kimono sleeve. "You still miss Rin, huh?" He questioned. "Yeah...but…that is..." Inuyasha stared wide-eyed at Sesshomaru. "Ah, I see. Is there another female you have in mind my big brother?" He smirked evilly.

Ame bathed for quite a long time. Her mind was on Sesshomaru this time. She felt as though he has stolen her heart. Sesshomaru's face reddened. "Ah so it is a girl Sesshomaru." He smirked. "Its…she's a half-breed like you..." He laughed. "Hah, who knew? The great Lord Sesshomaru in love with a half-breed. I'm proud of you brother." He growled at his brother. "Eh? Some help you are Inuyasha...Have fun with your new family."

Sesshomaru stormed off. He returned to fine Ame was nowhere. He sat with his eyes closed by the waters thinking of his hidden heart. Ame played her flute softly. He turned around to the sweet melody. "Ame is that you?" He looked back with his golden eyes sparkling. Ame jumps and says, "Yes Sesshomaru." She continued to play. He just turned back around and shut his eyes placing his hands inside of his sleeves, listening his short white hair blew in the wind as the beautiful melody was played.

Ame stops playing her flute and gets dressed. She is wearing a white kimono with blue roses all over it. She comes to Sesshomaru's side and sits by him. She asks him sadly, "Sesshomaru do you like me? I mean in any way." Turning his head he glances into her eyes with truthful eyes. "I indeed like you, but…it's hard to tell what my hearts trying to say. Oh, and that's a beautiful kimono. It suits you quite nicely." His golden eyes shimmered as the waters reflected them.

Ame smiles. She says, "Thank you." "You're welcome" He smirked. Ame rested her head on his shoulder. "What would you like to do now?" Sesshomaru turned his eyes slightly to meet hers. His were still cold but showed a glimmer of warmth. "It's up to you." Ame says, "Anything, as long as I am with you." "Alright, how about we go to my brother's home for now?" He stood up holding out his hand for her. His eyes were warm and inconvenienced. "Is that okay?" Ame says, "Alright Sesshomaru."

Later on at his brother's home he walked in. "Hey, Inuyasha? I'm back...with…her..." He saw his brother stand. "Oh…she is quite pretty. You really are dense nee-san." Sesshomaru glared at his younger brother for a moment. Kagome came in pregnant as can be holding another little one by the hand. Kagome says kindly, "Hello Sesshomaru." Kagome looks at Ame and says, "Hello there. Who might you be?" Kagome's voice was warm and calm. Ame says not leaving Sesshomaru's side, "I'm Ame Ishtar." Inuyasha smirks at his pregnant wife. "This is nee-sans "friend" he was talking about." Shooting another glare in his younger brother's direction Sesshomaru narrows his eyes. Then changing them completely he turns to Kagome. "Say Kagome, you seem well. I see another one is on the way. Has Inuyasha been treating you well? And yes not as bluntly though, this is my friend Ame."


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome says, "He's been treating me fine." Kagome asks, "Ame do you have any family?" Ame shakes her head no slowly. Kagome says, "That's too bad. You'd make a fine wife for a man." She was hinting a man being Sesshomaru. Automatically Sesshomaru got the hint. He turned his face and covered his mouth. "Awe, what's a matter nee-san? Don't you think she would?" He looked to his brother. "Please do not tease me brother. I am your elder..." He scoffed slightly. Kagome giggled. Ame stayed quiet.

"Okay, okay. I get it Sesshomaru." Inuyasha pouted turning toward his wife. "So Kagome. How far along are you?" Sesshomaru tried to make small talk. Kagome says, "Only a few months in to the pregnancy." "Well, I'm happy to see your doing well. I can't wait to be an uncle all over again." His face softened. "Ame, do you like kids?" He turned to his quiet friend. Ame says, "Yes…" He smiled at her response. "I'm glad." He then turned to Kagome with warm eyes. "I'm happy for you Kagome." Ame smiled. Kagome says, "Hopeful you'll have some of your own Sesshomaru."

He laughed for the first time in awhile. "Yeah, maybe..." He then sighed looking sad. His face went blank as he tried to smile at Kagome and Ame. Ame then left the hut or house and went to a river. Her eyes filled with sadness. Sesshomaru saw her walk out. "Thank you for having us over brother. And take care of Kagome, she is precious. The children as well. Be a good dad little brother." He bowed walking out. Seeing her by the river, he walked up next to her. "Ame? Are you all right? I'm sorry for my actions…did they upset you?" He looked blank faced at the glimmering water. Ame does not answer. She gets up and walks off. "Ame...please do not walk away from me…what's wrong?" His hazel eyes soften as he grabs hold of her arm gently.

Ame pulled away. She was in a sort of trance. "Ame? He turned her toward him. Ame? Answer me?" He noticed her eyes were blank. He closed his eyes and without thinking, he held onto her tightly and pressed his lips against hers. "Ame...please...come back to me..." Ame came back. Her eyes widened. She relaxed and kissed him back. Sesshomaru noticed her reply to his kiss and he pulled away smiling. "Are you alright? You had me worried." His hazel eyes were full of concern and embarrassment but his face still kept that calm composure. Ame nodded, unable to speak.

"I'm sorry for the kiss...it was uncalled for...I didn't know what else to do…You were in a trance...what happened?" He looked into her eyes. Ame says, "Rin's soul was calling me." "W…what? Rin?" Sesshomaru's eyes went wide. Ame nodded. "Why?" He looked into her eyes. Ame shrugs. Her body goes back into the trance. Ame's voice turned into Rin's. She says, "Come to me Sesshomaru." "Ri...Rin? Why are you doing this to Ame?" He looked into Ame's trance eyes seeing Rin's.


	7. Chapter 7

Rin says, "It was the only way to get to you. Why are you with her?" His eyes fell in a gloomy mist of emotions. "Why am I with her..? I…Rin without you I've been so lonely! It's been seven years since you died...I…I'm sorry..." He took hold of Ame's controlled body kissing her lips as if she was Rin. "Ame...she helped me…she healed me..." Rin kissed him back. She says, "Ame is badly hurt. Not physically but emotionally. Some wounds can't be healed." "I know that all too well Rin, but I can't leave her be...Please understand..." He looked into her eyes deeply. "Okay?" Rin says, "Okay. She might end up crying when I let her out of the trance." Rin left. Ame's went normal and she started to cry.

"Shh...Ame I'm here it's okay. I'm not going anywhere." He stroked her hair back and forth. Ame's memories of her lost love overwhelmed her. Tears went down her face rapidly. Ame cries, "It's my entire fault!" "Ame! It's not your fault. People die...they live...its life...Please do not torture yourself...Shh..." He touched her cheek turning her face toward his. Ame says, "I was too weak to protect him." She wanted to run from Sesshomaru. She began to run. Not stopping to look back. With his speed he caught up with her no problem. "Ame, listen to me...I couldn't have saved Rin…she…died in my arms Ame...my arms…You, you are a person...it's our nature…please..." All of Ame's stuff appeared in her hands. She says, "Good-bye Sesshomaru." She runs far away from him.

"Ame..." Sesshomaru let her go. He did not peruse her; he did not think to follow. He went back to his house and walked into his room. Taking his blade Sesshomaru carved a mark in his shoulder. It healed and scarred. "Love no more". He went to sleep bleeding after stabbing his chest. Ame ran until she could not run no more. She tripped and fell down a cliff. She landed hard on her back.

Through his own bleeding, he smelt Ames blood. "Ame?" Getting up despite what he had done he raced to where the scent pinpointed. He looked off the cliff and saw Ame. "Ame!" Jumping down he took his top Kimono off wrapping her tightly to stop the bleeding his own wound still bleeding vision began to blur. "Ame…we're going home…" Once back at the house he lay her and bandaged her wounds. Using tenseiga, he healed her and fell back on the wall. "Sleep…you're...alright."

Ame did not awaken for a week. The blood moon was coming soon. Therefore, her body was weaker than ever. Sesshomaru made sure to heal her all the way. The only thing could not heal was her heart. He lay there on the wall the whole time as she slept. "Please...do not take her…" Sesshomaru spoke up to the moon as it shown on his face. Ame says, "Sesshomaru…" Her eyes open but she could not move because of pain. He fumbled to her side and crouched on his knees. "Ye...yes?" He looked at her eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Ame says weakly, "Forgive me...my love." "You are forgiven." He falls to his side next to her. Bleeding for so long and not sleeping was even too much for a demon. Ame used a hidden power to heal him. He lay very still and could hear the sound of his heart beat again periodically as it always had. He twitched his hand looking to his side. Ame says, "I'm so tired." She turns human and faints. He gets up wobbly and cradles her in her human form. "Just lay with me...sleep…" He rocked her as his eyes began to fade in color. He was full demon but suddenly he felt weak. Ame sleeps holding Sesshomaru close.

Sesshomaru closes his eyes as his body stands still. Not even a breath is heard as he cradles her. Next morning Ame wakes up back as a half breed and her wounds healed. Opening his eyes, he smiles. "Hey sleepy head." Ame smiles and kisses Sesshomaru. Kissing her back, he held her head. Ame blushed slightly. She wrapped herself around him. He released the kiss then hugged her. "So are you alright now?" He bowed his head in gratitude. Ame says, "Yes. Are you?" "Don't worry about me. I'll be alright." He sighed. Ame looks at his shoulder. She asks, "Did you do that because of me?" "Well, yeah. And Rin..." He confessed.

Ame's dog-ears went down. She says, "I'm sorry." "No worries. I said I'm fine." He stroked her hair. Ame says, "I know I can't replace Rin but I can try to make you happy." Blinking Sesshomaru smiled. "Just be yourself, that's all I ask." Ame smiles back. She holds her locket in her hand. "See? A smile suits you so much better." He stroked her face. Ame smiles bigger. "That's so much better." He chuckled. Ame hugs him and says, "I love you Sesshomaru." "And...I love you..." To say those words once again Sesshomaru let a smile drift on his face. Ame kissed him deeply. Sesshomaru responds with a comeback kissing her even more deeply. He leans her back and holds her there.

Ame wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him more. Sesshomaru lets their lips lock. Brushing his tongue against her fangs, he smirks to himself. Ame brushes her tongue against his fangs back. She thinks, "I belong to Sesshomaru now." Reading her mind, he laughs a bit. "You are not "Mine", you are Ame. And I do not own you, I merely love you." He smiled from the bottom of his demonic heart. For the first time Sesshomaru felt saved since Rin died. Ame smiled. Releasing the kiss, he smiled back his hazel eyes were secretly dancing. "So by chance Ame, what do you think of me?" He asked sincerely.

Ame asks, "In what way?" "In any." He looks as he releases the hug as well. Ame says, "I see you as a good man. Probably a great lover. And a good father some day." She smiles. "And I…I see you as an angel disguised, a sweet and tender lover, and a great mom." He replies back with a smirk as he kisses her forehead. Ame says, "You flatter me." "Oh really? As a thank you-" He lifted her chin kissing it. "No, my dear, you flatter me." Ame smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

Sesshomaru then whispered in her ear. "Do you want me?" He said in a low tone. Breathing down the back of her neck, he smirked. Ame blushed for a moment. She says, "Yes." "Then may I offer you my thanks." He kissed her lips then grasped a piece of her hair and kissed that. He then sat back and smiled. "Was that wrong of me?" Ame smiles and says, "No." "I'm glad" Tilting his head one-way his short white hair followed. Ame kissed him again. He smiled kissing her back. Tilting her back again, he sucked on her lips softly. Ame smiles, slowly taking off his kimono. He blinked and sighed. "Ame? What might you be doing?" He said in a playfully but teasing voice.

Ame says, "Undressing you." Just to see what she would say he asked. "Why?" He smirked as he slipped her kimono from her revealing her shoulder. Ame says, "To make love to you." Taking off the rest of his kimono himself, he leaned her back to the floor. He then took the other side of her shoulder. "Oh? Is that what you're trying to do?" He said sarcastically.

Ame got on top of him. Ame nods. His eyes widened as he was the one now on the bottom. "Taking the assertive now are you?" His hazel eyes sparkled. Ame giggles. Kissing him deeply. "Ugh you got me…" He closed his eyes opening one eye." Playing dead he laughed. Ame smiled. She explores his body. Her touch was soft and lingering Sesshomaru smiled. "Having fun?" He said tantalizingly. Ame smiled. She undressed and pressed against him. "Oh, this torture is just too much." Now that she was undressed, he flipped her over pinning her down. "I'm sorry that torture will just not do." He smirked as he kissed her neck whispering into her ear. Ame smiled.

"My, such soft skin. Now I think I might have a suitable punishment for something so irresistible." Breathing down her neck, he came to her breast where he grasped one and licked her stomach trailing to her other breast. Ame smiled as he licked her. Ame desired him so badly. Coming back up to her neck, he breathed down it whispering. "Shall I give you your punishment?" He pressed his abs against her soft stomach. Right after whispering, he nibbled on her ear. Ame smiled and nodded. Already aroused he grabbed her thighs scratching down gently then spread her legs apart. Smirking he lowered his head to her stomach and with two fingers, he pushed into her opening. As he did this Sesshomaru blew warm air across her stomach. He then kissed it pulling his fingers out and mounting her. "Your punishment is served." He thrusted in and smiled at her face while his white forelocks hung over his eyes.

Ame moaned. Pressing his forehead to hers; with one hand, he brushed his bangs back. Thrusting as he fixed his eyes on her, he smirked. "How are you taking your punishment milady?" His voice was haunting and echoing. Ame says, "Just fine."


	10. Chapter 10

Through his white hair a smirk played on his face. Pulling out he lowered his head to her and held her legs; touching her again he lifted his finger to his mouth licking it. "Hmm, now what might this be?" He turned his face to hers. Ame blushed. She thinks, "No one has made me cum a little that quickly." "Ah, I see. Then it's merely a mistake." He sucked on one of her breast leaving a trail of kisses. Ame smiled rubbing against him.

He smiled coming up to her mouth kissing her suckling on her lip. One hand still on her breast. Ame kissed him back. Brushing his hair back again he fixed his Hazel eyes on hers as he thrusted in deeper. Slowly he nibbled on her ear. Ame moaned softly. She kissed his neck and body kindly. He held her cheek while he had his way with her. This instinct came naturally. He was a man. Ame kissed his lips. He then flipped her over onto her back mounting her again. He breathed down her back and ran his hand up her hair. He entered her anal thrusting in.

Ame smiled moaning in pleasure. Holding her face he sucked on her neck kissing it every time. Ame says, "Thrust harder Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru smirks and flips her back over thrusting deeper in to her opening. Holding her thighs he supported her as he went in and out. He released himself each time. Ame gasped. Stopping for a second he looked into her eyes breathing heavily. "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?"

Ame shook her head. She says, "No." Sesshomaru panted smiling. "Shall ...I continue?" He kissed her lips. Ame says, "Yes." Then kisses him back. Pushing his extension back in, he thrusted them in and out all the while licking and suckling on her neck. Ame smiled while moaning. Lowering his head he pulled out and licking her opening while grasping her leg. Demon mating dance. It was indeed animalistic. "You're beautiful down here Ame." He said staring up for a moment.

Ame moaned. She whispers, "Thank you." "No need for thanks." He continued then with his taste he returned to her face kissing her lips deeply intertwining his tongue with hers. Ame smiled kissing him back. Holding her in his arms now Sesshomaru kissed her forehead. "Thank you…Ame..." He said with his eyes closed. Ame smiled cuddling up to him. "Sleep my love, sleep and tomorrow we will play." He laughed as he drifted still cradling her. Ame smiled and fell asleep.

Next Morning

Yawning Sesshomaru stood up putting his kimono back on. He walked over to the window looking at the sunlight. Ame was already up making food. Looking around he noticed Ame was not there. And a strange scent was filling the air. Walking out of his hut, he spotted the fire and a pot and fish. "Um, good morning?" Ame says, "Morning." He smiled ruffling his hair walking up to her. "Good morning." He kisses her lips. Ame kissed him back.


	11. Chapter 11

He smiled yawning his white fangs shining. "Whoa...I feel like I got hit by a giant demon lord..." He stretched himself out. Ame smiled. She says, "I made you breakfast." Squinting one eye he looked back at her. "Breakfast? Hmm, smells good." He smiled. Ame smiled. "How are you feeling?" He said taking a bite of his food. He then yawned again ruffling his white hair. Ame says, "Great. You?" He confessed. "A little tired." He smiled eating the rest of his food. He stood putting the plate in n the water bucket coming behind her holding her waist. "You brought the beast out of me last night." He smiles whispering in her ear.

Ame giggled. She says, "The beast in you should come out more often." He laughed sighing. "Oh should it?" He said hugging her more. "I'm so happy you came to me. I was zombie of a demon before you...since Rin's death..." He suddenly pouted. Ame held his hand. She says, "I know how that feels." He grasped it and kissed it. "Yes, so I thank you for choosing me." He said glimmering his golden eyes. She smiled kissing his lips. Licking his lips, he tilted his head and smiled. "So, what are you up for today?" He said with a smirk. She says, "Anything you are."

He smiled kissing her cheek. "Alright then, how about a swim?" He smiled. She nodded. Taking off his top kimono, he smiled placing a hand under hers. "May I?" He smiled. Ame smiles and says, "You may." He took off her kimono holding her waist. "Alright, shall we." All of a sudden, a knife came at Ame. Sesshomaru quickly brought his hand up averting the knife with his palm. Bring her behind him he growled. Ame sniffed the air and began to shake. He looked down at her and quickly embraced her. "What the matter? Please do not run from me, I will not let anything come near you." He said as he tightened the embrace.

She says, "Shino, he's back." She shakes worse in his arms. "I will not let him touch you." He hugged her more glaring turning his head in every direction. Shino appeared. He stepped forward baring his fangs. "You dare lay a hand on her you will die. Don't underestimate me you cretin!" His golden eyes were enflamed. Shino says, "Ame belongs to me." Sesshomaru steps forward. "To you? I think not." He growled low baring his white fangs, his eyes blazing with anger. Shino looked at Ame evilly. He says, "I'm glad you remember me Ame. Now it's time to be mine." Ame hides in Sesshomaru's arms. "You will not lay a hand on her!" He growled even more as he laid his hand on his sword. Shino smirks. "WIPE THAT DAMN SMIRK OFF YOUR FACE!" He unsheathed his swords still holding Ame with one hand and pointing the other toward the man, at point range. Shino puts Ame in a trance and makes her come to him.

"Ame! No! What're you?" He grabs her wrist talking to her. "No, Ame, I know you don't want to do this. Come back to me." Sesshomaru swings in front of her staring into her trance eyes. Tears fall from her eyes as she looks at him in the trance. He grabs her holding her to his chest his white bags resting atop her head. "Please, come back. Do not leave me. Stay?" His words were both sincere and haunting. She says, "I...will...stay...with...Sesshomaru." "Ame?" He looks down at her eyes as she uttered the sweet words. "And I...will stay with you." His golden eyes shimmering. She still was fighting the trance. She says, "I...hurt...really...bad." His eyes turned concerned again as he held her. "What? Where? Where does it hurt? How I can help?" He looked her up and down. She says, "My...head...He...won't...get...out...of...my...head."


	12. Chapter 12

Lifting tensaiega, he puts it to her head. "Do not move." It begins to glow and a light engulfs her body. "Dissipate the evil within this human soul. Purify her life of his presence." Uttering these words Sesshomaru glares at the man. Ame came out of the trance. Taking a hand he swiped sending poison claws at the man cutting his throat. Ame cried in his arms. Slicing his head off completely, he took her in his arms jumping over to the nearby waterfall. "Shh, it's okay. I'm here. I'm sorry." Ame cries, "He was messing with my head. I was so scared." He embraces her stroking her hair calmingly. "Hush now, its okay. I'm here." She says, "I love you."

Sesshomaru kisses her forehead. "I love you too." Ame holds him close. He embraces her fully kissing her lips. Ame kisses him back and says, "I love you." He smiles wiping her face with his sleeve. "Stay with me forever Ame, stay with me and let's have a family. Inuyasha is going to have a pup soon and then he'll rub it in my face. Please say you'll marry me, and become my wife." He looked into her eyes with his so golden. Ame says, "I will marry you Sesshomaru." He smiles sincerely taking her face kissing it deeply caressing her hair. Ame smiles kissing him back.

He then stared into her eyes. "What now?" She shrugs. He sighs poking her head gently. "Sesshomaru has no idea either." He tried to be cute. She giggles. She kisses his lips. He sighs taking in the kiss. She smiles. "Ame! You drive me crazy!" He tackles her to the floor. Ame smiled and kissed him deeply. He kisses her back as his white bangs hand forward on her forehead. His hand slyly goes underneath her kimono. "Ah- wait...Want to continue this back home?" She nods. With a smirk he lifts her in his arms bringing her back laying her on the futon. "Now where were we?" He rubbed his hand gently under her shirt along her stomach. She smiles and kisses him. Undoing the top of her dress he kisses her then her neck.

Ame smiles rubbing his member. "Ame? Ah-..Not...there..." He squinted one eye with a slight smirk on his face. She smiles at him. "My sweet please…do not make my demon come out again." He caressed her ass as she fondled him. Ame smiles and says, "Why? You are even sexier when it comes out." "Sexy? Is that so?" His fingers slid up her kimono and in between her cheeks. He caressed her ass beneath her under garments then with one swift movement he pushed a finger into her backside twisting it here and there.

Ame smiles and kisses his lips. He smiles back taking in the kiss as he lifted her onto her hands and knees unwrapping her kimono letting it fall to the floor. He took off his own coming up behind her he pushed into her main hole thrusting her upwards while scratching down her lovely legs. Ame moans softly. He began to pump faster and faster almost to his climax. Her moist hole and his erect member swiftly slides in and out. He pulled out then abruptly thrust inward deeper as her ass and knees were slightly lifted off the furniture. He groaned and panted all the while.


	13. Chapter 13

Ame moaned loudly as he went faster. She says, "Oh Sesshomaru don't stop." "I'm afraid even if I tried I wouldn't be able to." He said in short gasps as he grunted and moaned. He thrusted up and deep with each passing moan. "Ame, I can't any longer…" He spilled endless seed into her. It dripped down the sides of her opening and into her vacant space within her body. He continued to pump releasing himself more each time. After awhile he stopped panting heavily as he hung forward balancing on his hands on both sides of her. His seed dripped from her as he pulled out.

Ame asks, "Do you want a child Sesshomaru?" Golden hues slowly opened as he lifted his head still panting slightly. "A child? If the gods will grant me, and if you will be willing to bear my child, then yes. I would want nothing more than to spend my life with you and children of my own like my dear little brother." Ame says, "Then I will bare you as many children the gods will let me." He looked to her with a smile. "But before that, let me make the rest of this night a night to remember." He swiftly lifted her onto her knees as he came up behind her pushing his erection back into her up and in deep. He thrusted quickly with precision and intensity. A groan released from his lips as he panted. Holding her waist, he shifted pulling out then pushing in again.

She moans softly and says, "I love you Sesshomaru." In between panting, a smile touched his lips. "Yes." He positioned himself more on his knees now thrusting quickly and deep. He held her waist moving her with him as he moved back and forth. He shut his eyes tilting his head back as he pulled out again then this time slowly pushed back into her main opening up and in. Quick short thrusts soon lead to a long moan. "Hn…" He did not hold back this time as he released his seed into her once again. He freely let go letting every inch of his being flow into her. It dripped down the back of her legs and down the sides of her wall.

Ame smiled a bit. She shakes with pleasure. Switching positions, he turns her back on her back as seductive eyes lay on her form then her own hues. As she lies, there his excess seed drips out from her as he adjusts. Kissing along the inside of her thigh, he then lifts both her legs pushing them back revealing her hole again. He moves closer pushing in his member then he quickly continues pumping into her. Short and swift, he pushes in and out. Releasing again it overflows into her and he goes deeper. Panting and finally fully relieved he drops her legs leaning over her breathing heavily. "Dear god Ame. See what I mean now when I say you bring the beast out of me..." He lifts his head his golden hues on her own. Ame smiled. She says, "The beast in you is the best part of you." She gave him a soft kiss.


	14. Chapter 14

Exhaling deeply he gives a slight chuckle as he pulls out and his seed drips a bit out of her. He flips over onto his back laying next to her panting a bit. "Best part? Well I'm glad you enjoyed it. That means I did my job right." He said slightly brushing back his white hair then looking to her. Ame smiled. She says, "I'm yours forever." "Yes, and as am I forever your mate." He said as he pulled her to his chest embracing her warmly as his chin rested on top her head. "You are my…wife...and I will always be yours..." He drifted to sleep. Ame smiled and slept peacefully.

Sesshomaru yawns a big yawn as he sat up putting on his kimono. He stretched his claws then retracted them. He opened the curtain of his window and sighed. "Ah, what a beautiful morning..." Ame was up making food. Walking outside to smell fish and a fire Sesshomaru stretched his sleeves hanging on his sides. "Good morning." He yawned again.

Ame smiled and says, "Morning love." With a smile he ruffled the back of his white head. "Good morning." He repeated as he walked up to her hugging her by the shoulders. "What's for breakfast?" She shows him omelets with a smile. "Yay Omelets!" He nuzzled her cheek. Ame giggles. With eyes like a child he wrapped his hands around her waist as he kissed her cheek watching her cook.

She smiles and finished cooking. "Mmm...Smells good." He licks his lips staring at her hands as she cooks. "Are you hungry?" He said as his stomach growled waiting to hear a hunger noise from hers. Ame says, "I have not been awake long enough to be hungry." "Really? Cause I just woke up and I'm starving!" He nuzzled her cheek again if he had a tail it would be wagging. Ame giggled and gave him his omelet.

Taking the omelet he smiled brightly sitting on a log by the water. "Ame! Come sit with me!" Sleeping all night, making love to Ame the night before, and the one before that. He was a happy camper. Ame smiled and sat by him. Her eyes lit up with happiness. Her body glowed slightly with joy. Finishing his omelet he sighed stretching placing the plate on the ground. "That was delicious. His golden eyes alive and awake. "So how are you this Morning Ame? Your beaming with something it's interesting." He smiled poking her nose.

Ame says, "I am pregnant." Dropping his hand he fell of the log stuttering "WHAT? Y...YOU CAN'T BE...YOU ARE?" He blinked repeatedly. She says, "I am." His mouth dropped and his golden eyes narrowed. "W...When...How..." He couldn't believe it. He wanted pups like Inuyasha, but he never thought he'd be granted his wish. "H…How do you know?" She placed his hand on her belly. Her baby seemed to kick. The aura around her belly showed another life in her. He blinked then saw the aura. He couldn't believe his eyes. And the little life seemed to move already. "How in the?" He was so over whelmed that he passed out.


	15. Chapter 15

A bit later he stirred and Inuyasha and Kagome passed by. "Heh, so my big brother's awake. The mighty Sesshomaru faints. It's quite funny." Sitting up he saw Kagome. "What?" Ame and Kagome were talking. "Yep that's right big brother she already had the pup." He smiled then two four year olds ran around and in Inuyasha's arms was the new born. "Ah...Yeah...about that…" He looked at Ame and smiled embarrassedly.

Ame giggled. A bit flustered Sesshomaru ruffled the back of his head. "Quite a cute bundle you got there little brother…um…but what would you say if..." Inuyasha cut in finishing his sentence. "Ame's pregnant?" He laughed. "I already know big brother, it's written all over her face and yours." He smiled. "So...was it difficult?" Inuyasha tilted his head. "Oh the birth? Not really, this ones the biggest out of the three though, and this is going to be her first pup, so it should be alright, not unless you inherited fathers strong blood and she has multiples." Inuyasha joked."That's not funny Inuyasha." He flicked him in the head. "Yeah…yeah." They both looked at the women.

Ame smiled and got up. She went over to her lover and kissed him softly. "Ame?" He blinked holding her waist. "What is it? Have a nice talk with Kagome?" He smiled. She says, "Yes I did." She wrapped her arms around him. Kagome giggles and then leads Inuyasha away from them. She knew what Ame was feeling. She says to Inuyasha, "We should leave them be."

Blinking as they went back home Sesshomaru smiled at Ame. "What's all this? You have such a smile on your face." He laughed a bit nervous. Ame got close to him and smiled. She licked his bottom lip. She whispers, "Do I make you happy Lover?" She pushed him to a chair and sat on him with her legs separated.

Blinking Sesshomaru remained stoic, but as soon as she licked his lip he couldn't help himself. "Do you? Of course." He smiled holding her on his lap. "So what was that face for? Are you hiding something?" He poked her nose. Ame smiles. She says, "I'm just happy I guess." "Happy? Well I'm glad you are." He smiled. She smiles and kisses him.

He smirked holding one of his hands to her stomach. "So, what were you two giggling about while Inuyasha rubbed his baby in my face?" Sesshomaru tilted his head. She says, "I was giggling because I might have twins." He tripped a bit in his place blinking repeatedly. 'Wh...What? Twins? Ah...isn't first time demon moms supposed to have a pup at a time..." He was chuckling nervously. "How..? Um..."

Ame says, "I don't know how I know. I just know." She held her belly gently. She knew she would have her babies in four and a half months. She was so excited. He repeated nervously as he fainted again. "Twins..." He later lay beside her in the house as night came. "Are you serious? Twins..." He drifted to sleep as he held her stomach fondly.


	16. Chapter 16

Two months later

It was morning and Sesshomaru was in the river bathing as the birds chirped and the air was breezy. His hair had grown so he had it back in a small ponytail the size of a puppy tail. He sighed getting out with his kimono pants tied and his chest bare with a towel around his neck. Ame came out to where he was bathing and smiled.

"Hello there sunshine. You look as marvelous as ever." He winked as he dried his hair. HI golden eyes soft unlike how they were not too long ago, but thanks to Ame, he was a changed demon. "So how are you this morning, and what do you feel like having for breakfast?" Ame says, "Anything I'm starving".

He smiled dropping his towel and dashing into the trees and the stream. He then came back in front of her without breaking a sweat sitting her down and giving her the fruits he found and the fish he caught. "This good?" He smiled. Ame nodded starving down the food.

He smiled as he watched her eat. Her stomach was now defiantly pregnant looking. He was surprised, but also thrilled. "So Ame, today marks seven months huh? Well actually more like four months, but demon moms mature faster right?" He thought remembering his mother. "Hm...I wonder...boy or girl…are you still positive its twins?" He chuckled.

She nods and says, "Demon moms do have a faster pregnancy. Yes they are twins." Hearing what she said he sighed. "Oh...maybe I should have used that thing Kagome called a condom..."

He chuckled. "Hm…so that basically only leaves us..." Counting with his hand he sighed. "Two months?" He laughed nervously, a side of him no one else would see. Ame nodded and hugged him. He embraced her loving each moment. He then held her stomach with his hand. "Hmmm, I wonder if they know its daddy." He knelt in front of her kissing her stomach as he rubbed it gently with his hand.

Ame smiled as a baby kicked gently. "Hmm, maybe they do." He chuckled as he looked at Ame's bulging stomach. "Hm..." Ame suddenly felt tired. She started to faint. "Ame!" He caught her. Lifting her into his arms he looked at her. 'What's wrong? I'm sorry…was it my fault?" He blinked concerned for her. Walking back into the hut he lifted the curtain as he lay her down gently on the futon. "Do you need water? Maybe you've been up on your feet too long, you should be resting." He put a towel on her forehead sitting by her side.

Ame didn't answer. She just panted a bit. His gaze became more worried as she lay there panting. "I'm sorry I should have known better, you should have been in bed rest since this morning." He knelt next to her changing the washcloth and putting a new cold one on her head. He took a blanket covering her stomach so she wouldn't be cold. "Ame..." He looked at her as he caressed her cheek.


	17. Chapter 17

Ame fell asleep calmly. But her breath came out in pants. Seeing as she rested peacefully now, but still panting he stroked through her hair. "Alright, now...just rest...I'll take care of you..." Through the next month or two he did nary leave her side.

Two months later

"Ame…are you going to sleep all day? Please don't smile and then pass out on me again...I think you might kill all my lives." He chuckled lifting the curtain of their window. Ame woke up and smiled. She says, "It's not like I meant to faint. I just did not seem to have any energy." He chuckled with a smile. "No worries, just please warn me next time...I'm seriously losing my lives here." He said as he took the blankets folding them, and then got out a bag Kaede gave him.

"Today's your physical thingy...I don't know what that's supposed to mean but Kaede showed me a couple things I have to check you." Rolling up his sleeves he put his ear to her chest listening to her heart beat. "Hmm, sounds normal, just a bit fast." He then lifted her nightgown feeling below her stomach. "That old hag said you can give birth any day now, so she said to check their position..." He pushed lightly against the spot. "Hm...Seems good." Alright...last thing she told me to do, to me this is all pointless...but she said I had to...say ah." Checking her mouth she was fine. "This really is pointless...when mom had Inuyasha none of this was needed. Father just prepped mom, and he did the rest while she went through it..." He pouted putting the bag aside.

Ame says, "It's just in case something goes wrong." Crossing his arms he sat there with a pout. "I's still annoying though." He sighed. He looked to her stomach then laying on his stomach he rubbed over it gently with his hand. "Hm...How are my children this morning?" Ame says, "Their actually very still today." Smiling he lifted his face kissing her belly softly. "Well that's good I guess. They've been driving you crazy for the past few days. So it's good that their calm." He smiled Looking at Ame he couldn't believe there were two beings inside her. He was born before Inuyasha so his mom had a much smaller stomach. His golden eyes shimmered as he looked at her fondly.

Ame leaned up and kissed his lips. Smiling he moved so he was sitting next to her. "Say, want to go for a walk? Or I can give you a bath at the water falls." He smiled. She says, "A walk sounds good." He smiled getting a gown for her then as he helped her put it on. Grasping her hand, he led her to a path behind the house. Holding her hand as they walked his white hair swayed in the wind. "So, beautiful huh?" He looked at the scenery.

She nods as she says, "Yes it is." Smiling he leads her to a field of roses. "This is my secret place. It was my mothers." He smiled as he picked up a rose placing it in her hair. Ame smiled a bit. Smiling he lifted her setting her on a tree swing Kagome made for Sesshomaru's sleeping place. Sitting her on it he smiled kneeling next to her. "When the kids are older, I want to bring them here." He smiled. Ame says, "I have a feeling we'll be here a lot." "Yeah same here..." He chuckled rubbing her bulging stomach. With a grin he spoke. "Any day now...I'm both scared and excited...I never really loved anything...until you came into my life...And now I'm having kids...I'm sure Rin would of wanted it like this..." He sighed.


	18. Chapter 18

Ame says, "Same for my old lover." He smiled falling back into the roses staring up at the sky. "Hm...Thank you Rin…" He thought. Then he laid on his side playing with a rose in his hand. Ame blew on the rose pedals and watched them fly in the wind. Watching as the petals flew in the air he sat up then smiled. "Want to head home? He held out his hand. "Can you walk? Or would you like me to carry you?" She was due any day, though he was happy he was still concerned.

Ame got up and started walking slowly. He smiled softly following behind her. The air was warm and nice, and the sky was blue. Ame says before blacking out, "Sesshomaru..." "AME!" He ran catching her holding her in his arms. "What? What's wrong?" He looked her over she seemed to be fine. "Ame?" Ame eyes slowly open she says, "Something's wrong."

"What? What's wrong?" He looked at her. "It's not time is it? Are you nauseous what?" He said in quick burst he was really nervous at her condition. Ame says, "It's time. They're coming fast." "What?" He automatically lifted her n his arms running back to the house. Laying her on the futon he lifted her gown over her stomach. Spreading her legs slowly he saw a big white water sac. "Ame...it's your water..." He then closed her legs for a moment getting a blanket placing it over her stomach. He then knelt in between her legs and spread then slightly so his hand could move through. "I'm going to break it...this may hurt a lot...but it will help speed the process…if not you may keep it for another hour..." He extended a finger popping the sac with his claw. Ame screamed in pain.

He took his hand away rubbing her knee. 'I'm sorry...just breath okay…just let it break the rest on its own." He then rolled up his sleeves. He lifted her gently standing her up against him. He then changed the sheets as the rest of her water finished breaking. He then lay her back down spreading her legs slowly. "Alright…too early to push...just breath in and out..." Ame screams, "GET THEM OUT OF ME!"

He nodded pushing her legs back. "Alright. Push..." He saw a head of white hair coming out. "Ame..."He put her legs on his shoulders as he put his hands waiting so he could help her." Alright...not too fast...just breathe and let it come down on its own for a bit." She breathed calmly.

"That's my girl...that's it...just breathe in and out...you're going to feel a lot of pressure but don't push yet..." As she breathed in and out the crown of the head came down slowly as he massaged down her stomach. He got a blanket ready as he let time take its course for a bit. "Alright, now just a little push then stop..." He put his hands where the baby was coming. "We don't want to strain your body like my mother...so just nice and easy. Breath in and out."


	19. Chapter 19

She pushed slowly. "That's a good girl now." He said as he smiled at her to comfort. The head popped out and he quickly suctioned the nose. He then held the head with one hand then pushing back one of her legs he spoke. "Now push...I have the head...now push!" He aided her pushing her leg back as he moved closer as the baby began to come fully out. Taking the blanket he placed it under her as he lifted her back a bit. "Alright one more push and you're done with the first!" He smiled excited as the baby was beautiful.

She pushed hard. Pulling out the rest of the baby Sesshomaru smiled cutting the cord with his claw, then placing it in a basket he put her legs down leaving them closed. He stood bringing the baby to her side. "You have yourself a beautiful baby girl." He stoked her head kissing her forehead. "You did well, now you just have one more, but take breather for now let the contractions go. We don't want to strain you. Inuyasha told me when his twins were born they were born fifteen minutes apart, so just let the contractions roll." He said in a soft coo. "Isn't she beautiful? She looks like you." Ame says, "Yes she is beautiful."

"Just like her mother." He said as he stroked through her hair. Leaving the basket next to her he came back to her front massaging her stomach. Do you feel it coming down as I do this?" He smiled softly as he massaged her belly. He then with one hand spread one of her legs apart then felt her progress. "Almost but not yet, it's not in position yet." He smiled again as he closed her legs again so she wouldn't be tempted to push. Kneeling in front of her he just massaged her stomach so she could relax while the contractions came and went.

Ame looked at her baby and says, "Yuki would be a good name for her." He nodded in agreement. "Yes, that's a pretty name, for a pretty girl." He sighed watching Ame smile. He then spread her legs apart cautiously as he checked to see if she was ready. As he parted them liquid came through along with what seemed to be another sac. He rubbed her leg as he gently popped it and behind it he could see a head popping through." Ame you feel it moving?" He looked at her."

Ame says, "Only a little." Looking at her he smiled softly. "Alright, it seems it's still getting in position. I'm going do you something, just bare with me okay?" He spread her legs apart so that he could make sure everything was alright. "Ame...do you feel it moving if I do this?" He massages bellow her abdomen, liquid secreted. Checking her again he sees something inching in and out. "Alright you're good. You feel contractions they might be much...But just know I'm here..." He shut her legs as he rubbed her knee lightly.


	20. Chapter 20

She says," It hurts." He smiled to her softly. "What does Ame? When I massage your stomach or the contractions?" He rubbed her right knee as he checked her again. She had made progress, but it was slow for some reason. "It's alright, just breath with me alright? You feel a sharp pain squeeze my hand. This will be all over in the matter of a few more minutes." He reassured her. Her legs slightly parted he saw her stomach move. "Contraction?" He held her hand rubbing it tenderly.

Ame gripped the bed in pain. Something was wrong. She just knew it. "Ame?" He looked to her, his face now on the verge of a panic. "What's wrong? Ame." He exhaled calming down. He knew if he panicked she would as well. "It's alright...okay...don't worry..." He tried to comfort her. Spreading her legs he felt for the baby. Finally it was in was down in her canal. "Ame I can feel you contracting. I need you to stay calm alright? I will not let anything happen to you or our baby." He looked to her with eyes of truth. Spreading her legs wide he pushed them back to her chest. "Ame...push for me sweetie..." Liquid secreted with the head inching forward and back. He pushed her legs farther back as he finally got the head through.

Ame pushed slowly. "That's it...good girl..." He pulled the shoulders through as he put her legs down cleaning the baby off; he placed it in the basket. It began to cry softly, but as he brought it to her other side it giggled smiling. "Ame...another beautiful girl..." He smiled leaving the basket as he came to clean up. But as he glanced over at her legs. 'Ame you said you felt something wrong right? Well there might be...you said we were having twins...not...triplets..." He spread her legs another liquid sac pushing out. If anything Sesshomaru laughed nervously. Three? Dear god..."Ame?" He shut her legs unable to comprehend this. He saw her stomach jiggle a bit. "You're kidding right?" He gulped as he took another look. The sac burst.

Ame started panting. She was in a lot of pain. Shutting her legs he rubbed her knee in disbelief. "Ame...you said you were sure they were twins..." He tried to make light of the matter. The sac had burst so it was just the matter of it coming down her canal. "We only did it...one...two...three...four...okay, that doesn't matter, but triplets?" He looked at her. The two little baby girls stared off into space making bay noises. "Shh, my little ones..." He looked at the baskets. "I'm sorry...Ame..." His eyes were sad for making her go through this. Ame says, "It's not your fault. I thought there were only two auras in me. The third must have hid behind the others."

"Still...how about after this we wait a good four years before thinking of expanding our family again..." He laughed nervously. He then reached over rubbing over her belly. "To think...there's still one more..." He smiled, rather happy with himself. "Rin...if you were only here to see..." He thought. He then felt her stomach move. "Contraction? Or was that my fault too?" He pouted. He then pushed her up a bit replacing the wet sheets. He then lifted her ever so slightly placing her back down. He rested one hand on her stomach and the other on her closed knees. Her stomach moved again. "Contraction?"


	21. Chapter 21

Ame says, "Yeah I think so." He nodded. The girls were sleeping and her contractions were coming a lot now. He stood walking next to her as he sat her up then held her in his arms. "Would you like to walk them off? It will help the baby come down faster as well." He held her hand as he rests his hand on her stomach. It was much smaller now that the twins were born, but with their luck one still remained. He put down her gown as he helped her up leaning her on him.

Ame nodded. She looked at her kids before walking slowly. He smiled as he saw her gaze. "They truly are beautiful, one white hair, and the other lavender. Beautiful little angels." He smiled walking with her slowly. "Grip my arm if you feel another contraction. I won't let you fall don't worry." He kissed her head as he walked her over to the window. "The day of my children's birth, on such a beautiful day, I'm truly blessed." He looked at her as he rubbed her stomach.

Ame says, "You and I both are blessed." "I agree." A grin graced his lips. He placed her hand on the window sill as he held her waist. "Let's see how we're doing shall we?" He looked into her eyes all the while as he lifted her dress feeling her progress. "Any pressure? Do you feel it dropping?" Ame says, "Little by little."

"That's good." He stood back up as he placed he walked her around again. Then he placed both hands on the window as he rubbed down her back. Ame smiled and says, "You've made me so happy Sesshomaru." He smiled as he continued to stroke down her back. "I have? Well I'm glad. I would do anything for you. And you've broken me out of my cage, before I was the walking dead. And you showed me happiness again." He said as he kissed her head.

Ame smiled and suddenly her belly began to hurt. "Ame?" He held her steady. "Big contraction?" He came in front of her still holding her as he lifted her gown again. "Bend your knees a bit Ame?" He felt her contracting, liquid dripped down her leg. Putting down her gown and he rubbed her back. Ame shakes a bit. "It's okay...just breathing in and out; it's just coming and going. It just means you soon will have another bundle of joy." He smiled. Rubbing her back he watched her closely. "Try bending and straightening your legs, squatting might help."

Ame says, "It hurts." "I know, I know. I'm here okay? I won't leave your side. Never." He took hold of her walking with her again. Ame walked real slowly. Taking the sheets he set them down a little bit away from the baskets, so Ame would have room to move. He gently laid her with the pillows leveled behind her. He lifted her gown over her stomach and just gently pushed his hand through the slight parting in her legs as he propped them up. "Your contractions are close together now...you can feel the baby moving right?"


	22. Chapter 22

She nodded panting. "Okay...just slowly steady breaths okay? You're going to feel released pressure but just breath." He put his hands on her knees as he looked at her. "I'm going to spread your legs okay, take the contractions as they come alright?" Ame nodded and breathed slow and easy.

Nodding he spread her legs leaving them open as her contractions were less than a minute apart. Liquid came through as her opening contracted. "Okay...we're almost there Ame." He smiled ribbing her knee. As her legs were spread apart he started to see something. Ame relaxed a bit. "That's a good girl...you feel heavy here?" He spread her legs apart more pushing them back a bit getting ready. As he did so liquid secreted as something began to come into visual.

Ame groaned a bit. "You ready? I feel the head in place." He felt as he took his hand away. "I can already feel the head. See?" He took her hand bringing it to her opening as something pushed in and out. "See? That's the head coming through." He smiled. Ame says, "I'm ready. Get the baby out of me." He nods putting her hand back to her side. "Yes ma'ma!" He smiled. He then placed her hands on her knees as he spread her legs father apart then pushing them back against her chest. "Alright, now push. And hold your back." He got a blanket ready, the last contraction ended as the head stopped inching in and out now just beginning to come through steadily. She pushed easily.

The head began to crown as she pushed. Sesshomaru spoke softly. "The head's in full visual. Now push Ame it's almost over!" The baby had white hair. He let go of her legs as he pulled the head out. 'Come on Ame..." Ame grit her teeth and pushed hard. He guided the baby as she pushed. The shoulders finally came and so did the feet. It was over. He held the baby and smiled. "Ame...we have a son..." He smiled as he put her legs down brining the baby to her side. It yawned; big golden eyes stared at her then reached for her face. If one didn't know it was Sesshomaru's kid, they'd think it was his clone. The spitting image.

Ame smiled at the boy and kissed his forehead. Sesshomaru smiled. He then placed his son in the basket then hugged Ame kissing her deeply. "Thank you...so much..." Ame just smiled then went to sleep.

Six years later

"Daddy! Amari and Yuki keep dressing me like a girl!" Shiro pouted as he jumped on his father. "Ugh...I'm still sleeping..."Daddy tell Shiro to play with us! He is the youngest! Shouldn't he listen to us?" Yuki frown with her little hands on her hips. Yuki had beautiful long white hair, and Amari had lavender, and of course little Shiro was the spitting image of his dad, short white locks and all.

Ame woke up and asks, "What's all the trouble about?" She looked at Shiro and tried not to laugh. Ame gets up and takes him to his room to get washed up and changed. After that Ame looked at Amari and Yuki. She says, "Be nice to your little brother." She looked at Sesshomaru and says, "What a way to start the day."


	23. Chapter 23

He turns onto his stomach trying to sleep more than hearing Ame, he nodded. "You're telling me..." He then yawns sitting up ruffling the now clean Shiro. "Don't worry son, soon you'll be bigger than them, just bear with it for now." He smiled. In all honesty it was as if Amari and Yuki were Twins, and Shiro was, well Shiro.

Ame smiled at the men of the house and kissed both their foreheads. Sesshomaru smiled as Shiro made a face rubbing his head. "Awe...mommy..." He sighed then hugged her dress as he looked up at her. "Do you think I'll be like daddy when I'm older?" His golden eyes shimmered brightly. Amari and Yuki made a face. "As if you're puny." Amari stuck out her tongue.

Ame says, "Yes honey." She looked at the girls and says, "Now what did I say? Be nice to your brother." Shiro smiles brightly as he sticks his tongue back out at his sister. "See! So there!" He rand to Sesshomaru climbing onto his shoulders. As Amari stared at her brother Yuki pouted as she took Amari's hand. "Fine..." Amari nodded with a smile.

Ame asks, "So who's hungry?" Amari's face suddenly brightened as she ran to her mom bouncing. Yuki followed after as well quiet but brightly smiling. Shiro then tugged on his daddy's hair. "Daddy! I'm hungry too! Up...let's get food with mommy!" Ame says, "Sesshomaru I know you're hungry...so get up." She picked up the girls and carried them to the kitchen.

With a yawn and a groan he stood holding Shiro's legs as he sat on his shoulders. "Daddy! I want fish! And Pancakes!" Ame smiled a bit. "Fish and pancakes? That's an odd mix..." Sesshomaru stuck out his tongue, while Amari and Yuki circled their mom. Ame says, "I agree with your dad." He chuckled looking up at Shiro. "See? Mommy agrees as well." He huffed crossing his arms. "Fine...then what about strawberries and pancake?" He pouted looking at his mother. Ame says, "That I can do." She smiled at Shiro.

"Yay! Strawberries and pancake!" He raised his hands bouncing on Sesshomaru's shoulders. "Alright, alright, settle down." He smiled. Ame giggles. With a big smile Shiro jumped off of Sesshomaru's shoulder ran over hugging his mom's leg. "Ow...you pulled a chuck of my hair..." Sesshomaru laughed walking after his son.

Ame made their food and set the food on the table. She placed the three kids in their chairs. She then waited for Sesshomaru to sit down before she did. "Mommy! Can we play outside when we're done?" Shiro bounced as he finished. And so did the girls. "Yeah sure, just stay close to the house."Yup!" Sesshomaru stopped Shiro and ruffled his head. "Protect your sisters alright Shiro?" The young male smiled then trotted outside.

After awhile a scream was heard. "Daddy! Mommy!" Outside Shiro was growling at this bigger demon. He tried to tackle him but was pushed away. The demon had a limp Yuki in his grasp, and an Amari behind Shiro. "Let my sister go!" The young demon cried as he tried to free his sibling. But before he could reach her she was ran through. The young pup's heart stopped as he saw Yuki's lifeless body fall to the ground. "Yuuuukiii!" Amari ran back to the house but was snatched by another demon. "No!" Shiro enraged picked up Sesshomaru's sword and swung it at the demon though it was too big for him. With a loud chuckle the demon threw Amari in the way, and down she fell. "No...NNOOOOOO!" The small demon boy fell to his knees wide open. Sesshomaru came out running it was already too late. Shiro sat petrified shaking. Her turned to his mother and father his hands trembling..."Daddy..." His eyes overflowing with tears...


	24. Chapter 24

Ame looked at her boy and ran to him taking him into her arms. She looked at the lifeless bodies of her daughters. She says while a blinding blue light surrounds Ame and Shiro's bodies, "How dare you foul demon! I will slaughter you where you stand!" Her eyes were red with anger. She lifts her hand and twenty knifes flew out of her hand. The knives turn blood red and tear the demon apart. Ame made sure Shiro did not see this.

Shiro's eyes were wide. His body shook with anger and sadness. Sesshomaru came up behind the demons finishing the job. His eyes were red with fury. As soon as it was over he went to the girls limp bodies holding them to his chest. "No!" He growled to the sky, and then Shiro looked up at his mom. "Mommy I'm...I'm sorry...you told me...they...I..." He couldn't speak.

Ame says, "I know baby. It's not your fault." Ame held Shiro close to her. She hid her tears from him and Sesshomaru. She carried Shiro into the house and told him to stay inside. She goes back outside to Sesshomaru's side. She knew his one sword could bring them back from the dead, but told not to use it. Ame told him it was not right to cheat death. No matter how much we want to.

He was about to us the tensaiga but as he heard her come from behind he just caved to the ground holding his lifeless daughters crying silently. Shiro stood in the door way his face empty and blank. Tears still streaming down his face. "Ame...I'm sorry..." Sesshomaru stood looking into her eyes.

Later on he buried their daughters next to Rin's grave. "There in your hands now...please take care of them..." He bowed his head laying tensaiga over the graves. "Ame's right...it's bad to cheat death...no matter how much it hurts..." He lay flowers before he left. Shiro was at the river drawing circles in the mud, his face still empty and at a lost.

Ame was in the house as he buried their daughters. She said her last good-bye in a silent prayer. She then went to Shiro's side. She down on the ground next to him. She says, "It is not your fault they died my son." Watching from the house through the window Sesshomaru turned away. Shiro turned his head slowly as he stopped circling the dirt. His white hair parted where his eyes were. And his hands went to grab his mom's shirt but then he stopped looking back at the still water. "Mom...I...sliced through Amari...and I couldn't get…Yuki away from them...I'm a boy...I should have been able...able..." He snapped the twig leaving a cut in his palm as he tried to force back the tears.

Ame took him into her arms. She says, "Shiro death is a part of life you need to see it differently. You are still a child. You will get strong as you get older. Your sisters are in a better place now." She healed his cut. As his mother took him in her arms he clutched onto her kimono as he finally let go. He sobbed as tears ran down his face like a river. Six years old and yet he still had to bear such a memory. "Mommy! Mommy!" He cried for what seemed to be hours. Finally he fell asleep tears still in his eyes. His white hair wet with the sobs. When he fell asleep Ame took him home.


	25. Chapter 25

Raising his head he took Shiro placing him in his bed and covering him. Laying his bear next to him He came back outside to Ame holding her. "Ame, are you...okay? I'm sorry..." He lay his head on her shoulder holding her tightly. Ame cried in his arms. Cradling her in his arms he rocks her as he sits down with her. "I know, please...forgive me...Ame..." He hugged her to his chest not knowing what to say, he couldn't bring them back, and he couldn't erase what happened. Now only one child remained. Their son...

Ame cries until she falls asleep. Lifting her sleeping he places her next to Shiro covering them both. He was a disgrace to let his son see that, for his wife to see their precious daughters go, he was a disgrace... He looked back then walked out jumping through the forest he cut down trees in his way, and any demon who dared to say the wrong thing. He didn't return till late that night.

After waking up hours later, Ame made Shiro dinner and wait for Sesshomaru to come home to her. Walking in his face was all bloody, and his hands gripped. But seeing his wife, and son he eased up and exhaled with a weak smile. "I'm home." Ame says, "I made dinner while you were gone." Ame was having a hard time holding in tears.

He slowly walked up to her kissing her deeply then ruffled Shiro's white head. "Hmmm, smells delicious..." The six year old crossed his arms at his father. "Where were you father? Hm? Mommy was worried!" He pointed at Ame glaring at his father. "I'm sorry Shiro, daddy needed to take care of some things." Ame says to Shiro, "Now my son stop glaring at your father and eat your supper. It will help with that cold you are starting to get." Ame sat in a chair next to Sesshomaru. She ate her food with saying a word. Her mind on what happened earlier.

Grumbling Shiro sat eating coughing and sneezing every now and then. "Finished." He then silently went back to the bedroom to play with his toys. Sesshomaru finished and sat back with a sigh. "Thank you it was good." Ame washed their dish not saying a word. Shiro came out and hugged his mom's back. "Momma! I want mamma to smile! I want mama father, and Shiro to smile! What does Shiro have to do?" He sneezed.

Ame turned and hugged her son softly. Rubbing his eye he then clutched to her. "Momma what does Shiro have to do? I want to help." He sneezed then Sesshomaru ruffled his son's hair with a smile as he stared at Ame. Ame picked Shiro up and held him in her arms. She says, "You don't have to do anything." She kissed his forehead. Rubbing his forehead he smiled then hugged her neck. "Okay." He then looked over his shoulder to Sesshomaru. "Father, mommy wants a hug too." He smiled. Sesshomaru nodded and came hugging them both close. Whispering into Ame's ear he spoke to her. "How about we start over?"

Ame whispers back, "Okay..." He lifted Shiro from Ame placing him on the ground. He then winked at his son with a smile. Young Shiro covered his eyes running off to the other room. He knew what his father was thinking. "Hmm...I'm sorry for the vents but...I want to make you happy again...your son wants you to smile again too. So from this point on...we make new memories...new lives..." He then wrapped his arms around her stomach. It was to be that thing happen. That mishaps lead to another, and that deaths occur for a reason, but sometimes for the best.


End file.
